Demonic Angels
by royalphoenix
Summary: A new team of girls enters the beyblade tournament? i'm so not good with summarys
1. Intro to the Girls

Phoenix: Hey ppls I'm back with another story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblades

3 girls sat around the T.V in the living room of the Japanese hotel they were staying in while their captain, Phoenix, leaned on the wall, arms crossed, staring at the rain that poured outside the window.

"…I am pleased to announce that this year's beyblade tournament will be a team effort. The teams will consist of 4 bladers," came Mr Dickenson's from the T.V.

"Can we go," asked the blondish-brown haired girl as she turned around to face her blonde captain.

"It is not only up to me Tori, you haven't even asked Mirra or Ash yet," replied Phoenix.

"hey Mirra, Ash wanna enter the tournament?" asked Tori.

"Yeah sounds like fun," replied the medium brown haired girl, Mirra.

"What Mirra said," replied the dark brown haired girl, Ash.

"Cool, so can we?" Tori asked again to Phoenix.

"Hn," was the only reply.

"I'll take that as a yes," said an excited Tori. Mirra and Tori were hyper and started jumping around saying "were going to the tournament," over and over again. Ash sat in a chair and watched the two hyper girls jump around.

"Knock it off before I change my mind," said Phoenix angrily, "Its late. Get to bed we have training first thing tomorrow morning."

15 minutes later everyone was asleep in their beds except for one person. Their piercing blue eyes did not show any signs of tiredness. Phoenix didn't sleep much, her past haunted her. Well the parts that she remembered. She rolled over and forced herself to sleep.

(Dream/Memory)

An 11-year-old Phoenix was sitting in the snow watching the full moon. She was use to the icy tundras of Russia.

She heard an explosion behind her. She turned around to see that half the Abbey was burning down, she saw something move out of the burning building that was closest to her. She got up and ran to help whomever it was. A 12-year-old boy with two toned blue and grey hair with crimson eyes (A/N: we all know who that is) was limping out of the building. The roof was about to collapse so she pushed him out of the way. However she was not that lucky. A sharp bit of metal framework fell on her. It pierced her skin and her heart. She died.

(End Dream/Memory)

Phoenix: So what did you think? Don't worry Phoenix lives but try to guess how she was able to live when she died on that night in the Abbey. Please Read and review.


	2. Ash vs Phoenix

Royalphoenix: hey ppls here is the second chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblades.

Phoenix awoke. She was panting and sweating. The sheets of her bed were askew from all the tossing and turning. She quickly calmed herself down. She could just see the sun in the horizon when she looked out the window. Phoenix had a shower and got dressed. She picked up her beyblade: Tranzer, a ripcord and launcher and went to the hotel's training arena. Her teammates wouldn't awake for a few more hours. So she got some time to train by herself.

The door to the training arena opened an hour later. Ash walked in and closed the door quietly.

"I thought you'd be here," said Ash, "lets battle. I wanna see how much I have improved."

"There's nothing better to do. Your on," said Phoenix

Both girls stepped up to the Beystadium, launchers in their hands.

"You ready," said Phoenix.

"Yeah," replied Ash.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," yelled both girls as they pulled the ripcords from the launchers.

"Go Tigon," yelled Ash.

"Take her down Tranzer," yelled Phoenix.

Both blades landed in the centre of the dish. Tigon quickly went on the offensive.

"Tigon electrical roar," yelled Ash.

The legendary Black Tiger of the east rose out of the black beyblade that belonged to Ash. Tigon roared sending electrical currents towards Tranzer.

"Tranzer evade," yelled Phoenix, "Inferno Waterfall Cascade."

The legendary Gold Phoenix of the north rose out of Phoenix's blood red beyblade. Tranzer built a wall of fire, which cascaded down onto Tigon like a waterfall.

Tigon was knocked out of the dish.

"Good battle," said a voice.

Phoenix and Ash turned to see who spoke.

"Oh hey Mirra. I guess we were so caught up in the battle that we didn't see you come in," said Ash.

"Don't fel bad Ash. None of us has ever beaten Phoenix," said Mirra.

"Where's Tori?" asked Phoenix as she and Ash retrieved their beyblades.

"Still asleep," answered Mirra.

"What!" said Phoenix. She stormed out of the training arena and up to their hotel room.

"Wake up Tori," yelled Phoenix into Tori's ear.

"Leave me alone," mumbled Tori into her pillow.

'That's it,' thought Phoenix as she went out of Tori's bedroom only to return again a few minutes later with a bucket of cold water. She threw the water over Tori.

"What the hell? Phoenix," yelled a wet Tori.

"Get up. We have training. I want you in the training arena in 10," said Phoenix. With that Phoenix walked out of the room and back down to the training arena. Her black scarf trailing behind her.

Tori arrived 10 minutes later still looking tired.

"Ok Mirra you need to work on your defense, Tori your attack and Ash your speed," said Phoenix, "I want to see an improvement when I get back."

"Where ya going?" asked Tori.

"To the BBA Headquarters," said Phoenix.

"Can we come?" Tori asked.

"No," said Phoenix flatly.

"Aw why not?" asked Mirra.

"Cause you have training to do," said Phoenix angrily.

"What about you. You have training as well," said Tori.

"Unlike you Tori, I train everyday for hours on end," said Phoenix, "I'm outta here before you piss me off even more." With that Phoenix turned and left the building.

Royalphoenix: please read and review. Oh and if you love Cardcaptors and you want a wacky out of this world story then please read **One hellova crazy story **by my friend **Blu-Jellee. **Thanks


	3. Three against one

Royalphoenix: Hey ppls here's the third chapter how you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblades.

An hour later Phoenix returned.

"I hope you all have improved," sad Phoenix.

"Yeah we all have. So how did it go?" asked Ash.

"Hn," said Phoenix.

"Are we still under the same name?" asked Tori.

"That is a stupid question to ask. Of course we are. I wouldn't change it without asking you 3 first," said Phoenix.

"All right look out world the Demonic Angels are on the rise," yelled Tori.

"How about we get lunch just to shut you up, Tori," said Phoenix.

"Yeah that's a great idea. I'm hungry," said Tori excitedly. As the girls headed out to get lunch.

An hour later they returned to the training arena.

"I want to see how much you 3 have improved," said Phoenix as she stepped up to the bey dish. Her blood red beyblade in her launcher.

"Who goes first?" asked Mirra.

"All of you," replied Phoenix.

"What?" cried Mirra, Tori and Ash.

"You heard me. Now lets battle or are you too afraid that I will beat all of you," said Phoenix.

"Your on," sad Tori as she attached her blue beyblade to her launcher and walked up to the Bey dish and stood facing Phoenix. Mirra done the same with her white beyblade.

"Come on Ash," said Mirra.

"I'm not sure about this," said Ash, " is this what you truly want Phoenix?"

"Yes now get your arse into gear and take your place next to Mirra and Tori," said Phoenix.

"Fine," said Ash as she took her place next to Mirra and Tori.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," yelled the 4 girls.

"Go Delta," yelled Tori.

"Tigon," yelled Ash

"Take Phoenix down Oculist," said Mirra.

"Its your time to shine Tranzer," yelled Phoenix.

Delta, Tigon and Oculist all went on the offensive slamming into Tranzer.

"Lets do a combo on her," said Tori to Ash and Mirra.

"Good idea," said Ash and Mirra.

"Delta, Tigon, Oculist," yelled Tori, Ash and Mirra, "Aqua Thunder Storm."

Delta the legendary Silver Dragon of the south rose out of Tori's beyblade. Oculist the legendary White Turtle of the west and Tigon the legendary Black Tiger also rose out of their owner's beyblade.

They created a storm cloud, which the colour was aqua. Tigon provided the electricity for the dangerous lightning. Oculist provided the water for the torrential downpour and Delta provided the air for the violent winds.

The storm was sent towards Tranzer.

"Tranzer dodge. Use Inferno Waterfall Cascade," said Phoenix. Tranzer obeyed. Delta, Oculist and Tigon were all knocked out of the dish. Tranzer was still spinning in the middle of the dish without a scratch on it. The girls collected their own beyblade.

"Aw man you beat all 3 of us," said Mirra.

"True but you have improved quite a lot since yesterday. By my judgement I think that you 3 are ready for the tournament," said Phoenix

"Do you really think so?" asked Ash.

"Hn," replied Phoenix as she walked out of the training arena nd hotel leaving her friends behind.

Royalphoenix: Please read and review


	4. Meeting a Bladebreaker and another dream

Royalphoenix: Hey ppls. Here's the fourth chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Phoenix headed towards the beach.

'You 3 are ready but I'm not,' thought Phoenix as she sat down on the sand watching the sunset. A tear slid down from her eyes.

'You 3 are lucky you don't have a past like mine. You 3 don't have dreams, which are really parts of you past. You 3 didn't die,' thought Phoenix.

"Hey why are you crying?" asked a voice beside her. She turned her head and looked up to see that a boy of her age standing next to her.

"Its nothing," said Phoenix. The boy sat down next to her.

"I'm Ray," said Ray.

"Phoenix," said Phoenix.

"Are you sure that you're ok?" asked Ray.

"Look I don't want your sympathy ok," snapped Phoenix.

"Fair enough," said Ray. Neither spoke for a few minutes after that.

Phoenix was the first to break the silence.

"Look I'm sorry for snapping at you. Thanks for what you did."

"That's ok but thanks for what? I did nothing," said Ray.

"For making sure that I was alright," said Phoenix as she got up, "I should go. My friends will be worried about me. I'll se you around."

"Yeah see-ya," said Ray as he watched Phoenix walk away.

"Hey Phoenix where have you been? We were just about to go look for you," said Ash as Phoenix walked into the hotel room'

"Nowhere," replied Phoenix. She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"I think she wants to be left alone. Come on its late. Also the tournament starts tomorrow," said Mirra as she yawned. With that the 3 girls went to bed.

Phoenix laid in her bed wide awake. She knew what would come if she closed her eyes but she also knew that the tournament was tomorrow. She sighed and closed her eyes.

(Dream/Memory)

The last thing the 11-year-old Phoenix saw before she died was a piece of metal descending towards her. Then everything went black. The 11-year-old Phoenix shut her eyes hoping that everything was just a dream. The next thing she knew she was resurrected and standing up. The 11 year old looked down at herself. There were no signs of her ever being pierced except that the metal that descended on her was in her hands covered in blood. She dropped the metal with a shocked look on her face. Some one walked up to her. She didn't raise her head to see who it was.

"You're alive but how can that be. I saw you die. Who are you?" asked a voice, which belonged to none other, then Voltaire

The girl looked up. Voltaire was surprised to see determination and fire within her eyes. Without knowing it the 11-year-old spoke.

"I am Phoenix. I have been your experiment in the past but that is going to change. You made me into a cold, harsh person with a heart of ice. That ice has melted. You no longer control me. I am free. I am wild. I have the determination and fire within my eyes like a phoenix. Hence the name Phoenix."

The 11-year-old Phoenix walked past Voltaire and out of Balkov Abbey never to return again. Voltaire was too shocked to try and stop her.

(End Dream/Memory)

Phoenix woke up calmer than the night before. She was only slightly panting. She at least now knows how she escaped Balkov Abbey. However one thing still remained a mystery

'How did I get resurrected?' she asked herself.

Royalphoenix: There you go please read and review. Thanks.


	5. Arriving at the Tournament

Royalphoenix: hey all, here is another chappie. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblades.

As usual Phoenix was the first up. She had a shower and got dressed in her usual clothing: black pants; red sleeveless top; a black scarf; black fingerless gloves and shoes.

She picked up her beyblade along with her ripcord and launcher. However she didn't go down to the training arena. Instead she went for a walk to clear her had. She returned a couple of hours later.

The first thing she noticed when she got back was that Tori was awake.

"Shit Tori, I think this is the first time that you have gotten up at a reasonable time," said Phoenix.

"Yeah she was up before us," said Mirra.

"Shut up," said Tori as she slowly ate her breakfast. Phoenix saw this and went up to Tori.

"Well she isn't burning up but I say she is sick since she is up at this time and she isn't wolfing her food down," said Phoenix as she took her hand away from Tori's forehead.

"Yeah Mirra and I kind of done the same thing you just did Phoenix," said Ash.

"Guys I'm not sick. I'm just nervous, anxious and excited about the tournament," said Tori.

"Whatever. Get ready. We will leave in half an hour," said Phoenix as she walked into her room and shut the door. The other 3 cleaned their breakfast dishes and walked into their own rooms.

The four girls all came out of their rooms at the same time. Phoenix was wearing what she wore when she went for a walk. Tori was wearing jeans with a green sleeved top, black fingerless gloves and shoes. Ash was wearing a black skirt with a blue sleeveless top and black fingerless gloves. Mirra was wearing blue shorts with a white sleeveless top and black fingerless gloves. (A/N: Yes all the girls are wearing black fingerless gloves)

"Can we go now?" asked Tori.

"Hn," replied Phoenix as she walked out the door. The other 3 followed her.

When they got outside a black limo was parked at the door.

"Hello. Are you the Demonic Angels?" asked the limo driver.

"Yeah why?" asked Phoenix in a cold tone.

"Mr Dickenson has asked that all teams to be driven to the tournament," replied the limo driver as he held the door open for them.

"Cool," said Mirra and Tori excitedly as they ran to be the first in. Ash got in behind them. Phoenix hesitated and glared at the limo driver for a minute before she got in.

Half an hour later they got to the tournament.

"Team name?" asked the receptionist at the check in as they walked in

"Demonic Angels," said an excited Tori and Mirra.

"Lets see," said the receptionist as she looked down the piece of paper that was in her hands, "Ah yes. You may go through to your waiting room. Your team name will be on the door. Good luck in the tournament."

"Hn," replied Phoenix. Mirra and Tori ran to find the Demonic Angels waiting room leaving Ash and Phoenix trailing behind.

Royalphoenix: read and review please.


	6. The 8 Teams

Roylphoenix: Hey ppls. Here is another chapter.

They found the room with no problem. Tori and Mirra were already in the room checking everything out when Ash and Phoenix walked into the room. Just then the loudspeaker in the room came on.

"Teams please proceed to the Beystadium," said Mr Dickenson's voice. Phoenix led the team down the corridor leading from their room to the stadium.

"please wait here until your team name is called," said the guard standing just before the exit of the corridor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I am please to announce this year's tournament will start shortly but before it does lets meet the teams," said Brad Best.

"Yes we can't have a tournament without the teams. This year we have 4 teams from last year's tournament and 4 new teams. Would you like to do the honours of presenting the teams Mr Dickenson," said AJ Topper.

"Yes. As you all know this year's tournament is a team effort, 4 bladers per team," said Mr Dickenson. He paused for a minute before continuing.

"Tyson, Max, Ray and their captain Kai are the Bladebreakers." The Bladebreakers walked out into the stadium. Everyone started cheering.

"Next are Bryan, Ian, Spencer and their captain Tala of the Blitzkreig Boys," said Mr Dickenson. The Blitzkrieg Boys walked into the stadium.

"Also we have Gary, Kevin, Mariah and their captain Lee from the White Tigers," said Mr Dickenson. The White Tigers walked into the stadium.

"Eddy, Michael, Emily and their new captain Dave are the All Starz," said Mr Dickenson. The All Starz walked into the stadium.

"They were the four teams from last year. Now to introduce the new teams," said Mr Dickenson as he paused to take a drink.

"Ash, Mirra, Tori and their captain Phoenix are the Demonic Angels," said Mr Dickenson. The Demonic Angels walked into the stadium and stood next to the other teams.

"Next we have Aaron, Sally Sebastian and their captain Ivy from the Mystic Dragons," said Mr Dickenson. The Mystic Dragons entered and stood next to the Demonic Angels.

"Also Cameron, Kylie, Evie and their captain Jack are the Gemstones," said Mr Dickenson. They too came out and stood next to the Mystic Dragons.

"And last but not least we have Heidi, Kris, Ralph and their captain Raychel from the team Inferno Whiplash," said Mr Dickenson. The last team entered and took their place.

"Well there you have it folks. The 8 teams. The tournament will start momentarily. We will pick out at random who will face who. So AJ who are the lucky teams to kick things off?" asked Brad Best.

"The two teams are…The Bladebreakers against…The All Starz," said AJ Topper as he randomly picked the teams.

The Bladebreakers and All Starz walked forwards and took their place near the dish while the other teams headed back to their own waiting rooms.

Tori immediately turned on the T.V. Mirra, Tori and Ash watched the battle while Phoenix tuned out and practiced.

Half an hour later the match was over.

"And there you have it the Bladebreakers have won with 3 wins and 1 lose. I suppose Max couldn't put his old team behind him to win," said Brad Best.

Phoenix glanced at the T.V screen just in time to see Ray.

'He never told me he was on the Bladebreakers, aw well,' thought Phoenix.

"So AJ who are the next two teams," said Brad Best's voice from the T.V.

"The next teams are…Inferno Whiplash against…White Tigers," replied AJ Topper's voice, "this is the last beybattle for today. The other 4 teams will battle it out tomorrow."

"Aw I was hoping to battle today," said Tori.

"Tough luck," said Phoenix.

"Shut up," replied Tori.

"Make me," said Phoenix.

Tori lunged at Phoenix but she was held back by Mirra and Ash.

"Save your energy for the dish tomorrow," said Ash.

Tori stuck her tongue out at Phoenix. She gave Tori a death glare. While Phoenix and Tori were poking their tongues and glaring at each other the Inferno Whiplash and White Tigers had finished their battle.

"and the team that will be facing the Bladebreakers in the semi finals is the White Tigers," said Brad Best on the T.V, "The White Tigers won all four matches."

"That's all for today, see-ya tomorrow," said AJ Topper.

That night Phoenix had another dream.

(Dream/Memory)

An 8-year-old Phoenix was led to a room by a purple haired man. The room was also known as the torture room.

"Please sir, give me another chance. I can beat him, please Boris," said Phoenix as she was made to stand in the centre of the room.

"We don't tolerate failures like you. You had your chance and you blew it," said Boris as he picked up a whip and whipped Phoenix with it. After the torture was finished Boris left the room. Phoenix dropped to her knees and started crying. The door opened and a boy about Phoenix's age with red hair and blue eyes came in and started taking care of Phoenix's wounds. After he finished he gave her a hug and she cried on his shoulder.

"I should have let you win that beybattle. I'm sorry," said the boy.

"Don't be sorry Tala. It's not your fault, I am too weak," said Phoenix.

"You are not weak," said Tala. They stayed like that until Phoenix fell asleep.

(End Dream/Memory)

Phoenix awoke the next morning as the sun was starting to rise.

'Who was that boy? Sure I know his name but that's all I know. I am grateful because he was the one that helped me. But why?' thought Phoenix.

Royalphoenix: I hope you liked that chapter. Please read and review.


	7. The Demonic Angels vs The Gemstones

**Royalphoenix**: hey all. Thanks to everyone how reviewed. Here is another chappie. I hope you like it.

Oh and sorry about some of the crap names of the teams I couldn't think of any. So yeah, on with the fic.

The 4 girls were up at the same time. No one said anything while Tori, Ash and Mirra got breakfast and Phoenix got a glass of water. After they finished breakfast they got ready for the tournament. Phoenix was the first one ready so she went outside. The limo was waiting for the 4 girls. Phoenix got in and waited for the other 3.

Like yesterday they were driven to the tournament.

The receptionist didn't bother about asking who they were. They just entered their waiting room when the loudspeaker came on.

"Hello beyblading fans. Today we will find out the other two teams that will be going into the semi finals. Who are the first two teams today, AJ?" asked Brad Best's voice on the loudspeaker.

"The 2 teams are…the Mystic Dragons against…the Blitzkreig Boys," replied AJ Topper as he randomly chose the teams, "This means the last 2 teams to battle re the Demonic Angels and the Gemstones."

As soon as Phoenix heard this she left the waiting room leaving Tori, Mirra and Ash behind.

Mirra turned the T.V on so they could watch the battle between the Mystic Dragons and the Blitzkreig Boys and train for their battle at the same time.

Phoenix returned half an hour later. Phoenix looked up to the T.V. she saw Bryan from the Blitxkreig Boys fight Sebastian from the Mystic Dragons.

'I don't have time to watch this,' thought Phoenix as she gave her head a mental shake.

"So where did you go?" asked Ash.

"I went to the internet café down just road the road from here," said Phoenix, "I done some research on the Gemstones. There was not a lot of information on them. However I did find out their bitbeasts and their elements."

"Well tell us," said Mirra.

"Fine but I want to make it clear that I take on their leader Jack. Ok?" asked Phoenix

"Yep," came 3 replies.

"Ok, their leader Jack has Ruby, a fire Jaguar. Cameron has Emerald, an electric Dragon. Evie has Sapphire, a wind Pegasus. Kylie has Topaz, a water Dolphin," said Phoenix.

"Um… I'll take on Cameron," said Tori.

"I'll face Kylie," said Ash.

"I guess that leaves me to battle Evie," said Mirra.

"…and the Biltzkreig Boys have won all 4 of their matches. So now we have the last battle to determine who will face the Blitzkreig Boys: The Demonic Angels vs. the Gemstones," said Brad Best. Mirra turned the T.V off.

"Let's go," said Ash. They walked down the corridor that led them from their waiting room to the stadium.

"On our right we have the Demonic Angels," said Brad Best. Phoenix, Tori, Ash and Mirra walked out into the stadium. The audience cheered.

"And on our left we have the Gemstones," said Brad Best. The Gemstones came out on the opposite side of the stadium. The audience continued to cheer.

Both teams took their places at the benches behind the beydish.

"Bladers take your position for the first match," said Brad Best.

"Kylie stepped up to the dish.

"You're up Ash," said Tori, "good luck."

"Yeah good luck," said Mirra. Phoenix didn't say anything. Ash took her place facing Kylie.

"Ready to lose?" asked Kylie as she held her launcher ready.

"In your dreams Bitch," replied Ash. Her launcher held in her hands ready.

"Ouch that hurt," said Kylie as she pretended to sound hurt.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," said Brad Best into his microphone.

Ash and Kylie launched their blades. Both landing in the centre of the dish.

"Topaz, flash flood," yelled Kylie.

"Tigon, dodge. Use electrical roar," yelled Ash. Kylie's beyblade was knocked out of the beydish.

"And Ash takes the first win for the Demonic Angels," said Brad Best. Kylie and Ash walked away from the dish.

"Please take positions for the second match," said Brad Best. Evie stepped up to the dish. Mirra did the same.

"Don't you dare say anything," said Mirra.

"I wasn't going to," replied Evie.

"Just as well," said Mirra. Both girls set their beyblades into their launchers.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," yelled Brad Best for the second time. Both beyblades landed in the dish near owners.

"Hey Oculist, use Water Cannon," yelled Mirra.

"Dodge Sapphire. Spherical Wind," said Evie. However Oculist was quicker to attack then Sapphire. Sapphire was knocked out.

"And that's two wins for the Demonic Angels thanks to Mirra," said Brad Best. Evie and Mirra walked away and were replaced by Cameron and Tori.

"A girl couldn't beat me in a million years," said Cameron, launcher in hand.

"Wanna make a bet?" Tori retorted as she gripped her launcher tightly.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," yelled Brad Best yet again.

Tori's blade landed in the middle of the dish and Cameron's landed near Tori's. Emerald began circling Delta.

"Emerald lightning spear," yelled Cameron.

"Delta, dodge. Use Wind Lash," yelled Tori.

'Please let this work,' thought Tori.

"Tori wins. That's 3-nothing to the Demonic Angels. Now it is down to the captains," said Brad Best.

Phoenix and Jack walked up to the dish. Jack opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it as he saw the death glare Phoenix was giving him.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," yelled Brad Best. Phoenix and Jack launched their blades. Tranzer slammed into Ruby in mid-air, which sent Ruby flying over Jack's shoulder to where his team was.

"Hn that was a waste of my time" said Phoenix as she walked back to her team.

"There you have it folks. The Demonic Angels have won all 4 matches," said Brad Best.

"Yes and they will be facing the Blitzkreig Boys," said AJ Topper, "See you tomorrow."

The Demonic Angels gathered their stuff from the waiting and headed back to the hotel.

**Royalphoenix**: Just to let you know there may be a cliff-hanger coming up soon. Hehehe. Anyways read and review.


	8. Who are you?

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Keep them up ppls. Anyways if you were wanting Tala in this story well here he is.

Mirra , Ash and Tori partied into the night. Phoenix is not much of a party girl so she went into her bedroom and tried to sleep.

(Draem/Memory)

Boris dragged a struggling 9-year old Phoenix into the experimentation room.

"Where do you want her Voltaire?" asked Boris to a grey haired man.

"On the table," replied Voltaire. Boris strapped Phoenix to the metal experimental table. They injected a purple liquid into her arm. She stopped struggling and her eyes went lifeless.

"I want you to get rid of this person quickly," said Voltaire as a man in a white laboratory coat was dragged into the room. Boris unstrapped Phoenix from the table. She grabbed a sword that Voltaire had brought in with him earlier off the floor. She slit the scientist's throat with no hesitation. Boris and Voltaire left the room. Phoenix dropped the sword, grabbed her head and screamed as her body tried to fight of the drug they gave her. The redhead: Tala came into the room and tried to calm her down.

(End Dream/Memory)

Phoenix awoke with her screaming into her pillow.

'Thank god no one heard me,' thought Phoenix as she got ready. The 4 girls arrived at the tournament 40 minutes later.

"Today we will see who will go into the grand finals," said AJ Topper, "First up we have the Bladebreakers against the White Tigers."

The Demonic Angels fell silent as they listened to AJ Topper's voice over the loudspeaker. As soon s AJ finished speaking, Phoenix left the waiting room. The other 3 assumed that Phoenix was going to get some information about the Blitzkreig Boys.

Phoenix walked down a corridor that led to the exit of the building. She could feel someone following her.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Phoenix coldly as she turned around. She came face to face with a boy with red hair and piercing blue eyes. It was the boy from her dreams.

"Your name's Phoenix right?" asked the boy.

"Yeah. What do you want Tala?" asked Phoenix.

"How did you know my name?" Tala asked without answering Phoenix's question.

"I had a dream about you," replied Phoenix.

"Anyways that's not important. Wanna go for a walk?" asked Tala.

Phoenix glared at him for a minute before agreeing.

They walked towards the beach.

"I usually don't trust people but I feel as if I can trust you," said Phoenix as she looked out to the ocean, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because the ocean reminds me of you, wild and free," said Tala as he turned to face Phoenix, "you do know that I'm from the Abbey back in Russia?"

"Yes, but that's not what you wanted to tell me, is it?" asked Phoenix.

"Well I know something about you, I just don't now how to say it," said Tala.

"Tell me please?" pleaded Phoenix. Tala pulled something out from his pocket. Phoenix could quite see was it was.

"Please have a look at this and tell me if you remember the people in it," said Tala as he handed Phoenix the thing that Tala took out of his pocket. It was a photo. Phoenix looked down and gasped. There were 4 people in the photo.

"Phoenix you're my sister," said Tala. Those 4 words stuck in Phoenix's head. She looked up at Tala.

"So I do have family after all. There is no point in denying it since I can remember these people just barely though, and besides you're a replica of our father and I am a replica of mum except for the eyes, I have dad's eyes," said Phoenix as she gave the photo back to Tala.

"That must be why I feel like I can trust you so much," said Phoenix. All this was a bit too much for Phoenix. She fell to her knees. Tala kneeled down next to her and hugged his long lost sister.

"We better head back," said Tala as he stood up

Tala help Phoenix up and they walked back to the tournament.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," said Phoenix before she went into her waiting room and down the corridor.

**Royalphoenix**: Did you like that little twist? Hehehe. Anyways please read and review.


	9. Sibling Rivalry

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls.

"We are currently waiting for the 2 captains," said Brad Best, "What will happen if they don't show Mr Dickenson?"

"If captains don't show up for their match we will have to chose who goes into the grand finals against the Bladebreakers," said Mr Dickenson.

"Where is Phoenix she is never late?" said a worried Tori.

"Looking for someone," said a voice behind Tori, Mirra and Ash. The 3 girls looked behind them to see Phoenix standing there.

"Phoenix has showed up but where is Tala?" asked Brad Best as Phoenix walked to the dish and waited for her brother.

"I'm right here," said Tala from the corridor exit. Tala walked up to the dish and prepared to battle.

"This is going to be a good battle," said Tala.

"I agree, this will be the best I even have because today I'm going to beat you," said Phoenix.

"3, 2, 1, let it rip," yelled Bread Best.

Both beyblades landed in the centre of the dish. Wolborg started circling Tranzer. Tranzer dodged every attack Wolborg tried to make. Tranzer went on the offensive after a while. Wolborg dodged a couple of hits.

"Ok we were of playing around before but now its time to get serious. Wolborg, Novae Rog," yelled Tala.

"Let's try a new move Tranzer, Fire blast Tempest," yelled Phoenix

Wolborg was knocked out of the dish.

"The Demonic Angels are through to the next round," said Brad Best.

Mirra and Tori jumped around. Ash watched the two girls.

"Told you that I would beat you," said Phoenix. She gave Tala a quick hug before her team could see.

"Yeah good luck in the grand finals," said Tala.

"Will you be there to cheer me one?" asked Phoenix.

Tala smiled, "You bet, I would miss it for the world."

"Just one question, who is older you or me?" asked Phoenix.

"Me, by a year," said Tala. Both captains walked to their own teams.

"And where were you today?" asked Ash as they partied in the hotel room.

"I don't want to tell you," said Phoenix. Like yesterday she went into her room and left the other 3 to party.

Phoenix had another dream.

(Dream/Memory)

A 4-year old Phoenix was in the backyard of someone's house. She and a young Tala were playing when 2 people came outside. The female had blonde hair and green eyes and the male had red hair and piercing blue eyes. These were her parents. This was her parent's house. The 2 adults came over to her and Tala and started to play in the snow with them.

A few minutes later 2 men dressed in black came.

"Hand over the children and you won't get hurt," said one of the men.

"Take the kids and run," said Phoenix's dad to his wife.

Phoenix and Tala was picked up. Phoenix's mum started to run. Her father was trying to hold them off when a gunshot was heard. The next thing they knew another gunshot was heard. Phoenix and Tala's mother fell to the ground. The snow around her was red.

"I love you two. Please run," were the mother's last words.

The two children stayed where they were. Both of them crying. Before they knew it they were in the back of a car and were taken to Balkov Abbey.

(End Dream/Memory)

**Royalphoenix:** read and review.


	10. You!

**Royalphoenix:** Hey everyone. I'm on a roll here so yeah, hopefully I can break my writer's block on Assassin in The Abbey. But let's not talk about that. We are here for Demonic Angels so yeah, here is another chapter.

Oh and I forgot to mention this but Kai and Tala may seem out of character throughout this story.

Phoenix woke up crying. The sun was just coming up. She had to get some fresh air. She got dressed and ready for the tournament then went for a walk. She didn't know were she was going. She ended up at the beach. She envied the ocean. Like Tala said yesterday it was wild and free.

"You're up early," said a voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who is that spoke.

"Yeah well your up early too, Tala," said Phoenix. Tala stood beside Phoenix.

"Why are you up?" asked Tala, "and why are you crying?"

"I had a dream of how our parents died, that's why I was crying," replied Phoenix. Tala pulled his sister into a hug. Phoenix couldn't hold in the next lot of tears that threatened to flow. She cried on Tala's shoulder. Phoenix's tears subsided after what felt like forever.

"Are you sure you'll alright in the finals?" asked Tala.

"Yeah," replied Phoenix, "We better head over to the tournament."

Phoenix and Tala walked to the tournament.

"Help me train?" asked Phoenix.

"Sure," replied Tala as they walked down the corridor to the Demonic Angels waiting room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Tori yelled at Phoenix as she and Tala walked into the room.

"Its none of your business where I have been," yelled Phoenix.

"Yeah well why is Tala with you?" yelled Tori.

"He was the one that comforted me while I was out," Phoenix yelled back.

"What so you trust him more than us?" Tori yelled.

"Yes, because he was the one that comforted me when I was back…," yelled Phoenix, "Back in the Abbey," Phoenix said in a quiet voice. Tori didn't say anything else. She knew Phoenix hated talking about the Abbey. Phoenix and Tala went to the training dish that was in the room. Phoenix quickly glared at the other 3 girls before starting to train.

"Will the Bladebreakers and the Demonic Angels please proceed to the stadium," said Mr Dickenson's voice over the loudspeaker.

"You coming Phoenix?" asked Ash

"I'm training until it is my turn to battle," said Phoenix coldly. Tori, Mirra and Ash left. 20 minutes later Phoenix headed down the corridor towards the stadium. Tala walked beside her.

"Tori and Tyson have tied. It is down to Phoenix and Kai to get their teams out of this stalemate," said Brad Best. Phoenix walked out of the corridor and stepped up to the dish. Kai did the same thing. They didn't look at each other while they were setting up their beyblades. They then both looked across to their opponent at the same time. Both Kai and Phoenix's eyes widened.

"You!" They both said at the same time.

"You're the one that I saved years ago," said Phoenix.

"Yes but you died that night you saved me," said Kai, "How can you be alive?"

"Well I've been asking myself that question for the past 5 years ever since I saved you," replied Phoenix.

"If you 2 have finished talking lets begin the battle," said Brad Best, "3, 2, 1, let it rip." Phoenix and Kai launched their beyblades. Both landed in the middle.

"Tranzer… ouch," said Phoenix as her hand shot up to her neck. Something had it her. She pulled the thing that had hit her out of her neck and looked at it. it was a dart with the Biovolt logo on it. She looked up at Kai who was looking down at his hand. Phoenix could see a dart with them same logo in his hand. She looked up at the audience. She saw no-one who looked suspicious. Both she and Kai's vision went blurry. They both collapsed.

**Royalphoenix:** So what did you think, please read and review. You people are slacking with the reviews, it doesn't take 5 minutes so please click on the little bluish box in the corner. See-ya until next chapter.


	11. Torture

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls thanks for the reviews. This is 1 of 4 of my favourite chapters Anyway on with the fic.

"Ah good their waking up," said a sinister voice.

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and tried to move only to find that her hands and feet were shackled to the roof and floor. She could hear the ocean crashing loudly on the shore in the direction of a blacked-out window. A noise from next to her made her turn her head. Someone was also shackled next to her.

"Kai," said Phoenix quietly so that no one heard. Kai was just waking up.

Kai raised his lowered head to meet his grandfather's eyes.

"What do you want you twisted bastard?" asked Kai coldly.

"Now, now I won't have that tone Kai. You're here because you are joining Biovolt again. You have two options: join willingly or you will be taken by force," said Voltaire.

"Why do you need Phoenix? She is not blood related so let her go," said Kai.

"True she isn't blood related but we can't let her go. She is one of the two perfect weapons for Biovolt to take over the world, just as you are the other. You will be teamed together and you will eliminate anyone who gets in Biovolt's way for world domination," said Voltaire.

"Over my dead body," snapped Phoenix.

"What did you say?" asked Voltaire.

"You heard me you pathetic excuse for a fucking piece of shit. I would die first before I join Biovolt," said Phoenix angrily.

Voltaire walked up to Phoenix and backhanded her in the face.

"You will not speak to me like that," said a pissed off Voltaire. Blood started trickling down Phoenix's cheek because of the wound Voltaire's ring gave her.

"Boris they have grown soft, give them the punishment they need," said Voltaire to Boris as Voltaire positioned himself so that he was standing a few metres away facing Kai and Phoenix.

"With pleasure," said Boris as he took the whip that hung by his hip into his hands.

"Who should go first?" he asked as he circled the two teens.

"What's the saying: Ladies first," said Phoenix.

"Eager for punishment," said Boris as he stopping walking behind Phoenix.

"Damn right," said Phoenix as she tensed.

'I hope I can wear him out before he gets around to whipping Kai,' thought Phoenix.

"Fine smart-arse. Well see what you have to say when I'm finished with you," he said as he raised the whip to strike.

"Before you strike I have something to tell you a Voltaire," said Phoenix as she locked her gaze on Voltaire. Boris lowered the whip to his side.

"What is it Bitch?" asked Voltaire.

"Burn the name Phoenix into your minds cause that is the last thing that you're going to think of before I kill you," said Phoenix coldly, "Now you may proceed Bastard."

Boris raised the whip again and brought it down on Phoenix's back, hard. Skin tore open as new wounds were created.

"Come on your using the whip like a girl. Harder, faster," encouraged Phoenix. After a while Voltaire spoke.

"Don't waste all your energy on the girl. Can't you see that it is a trap? She is encouraging you to use all your energy so that you won't be able to use the same amount of force on the boy as you did with her." Boris stopped.

"Brilliant deduction," said Phoenix through short and sharp breaths.

"You didn't have to do that I can take care of myself," said Kai. Phoenix didn't say anything. Her back felt like it was on fire. Boris proceeded to whip Kai. Phoenix's plan had worked. Boris wasn't using the same amount of force that he had used on her. After a while Phoenix couldn't take it anymore.

**Royalphoenix:** Read and Review, pretty please.


	12. Transformation

**Royalphoenix:** Hey readers. This is my all time favourite chapter in this story.

"That's enough," she yelled. Boris stopped whipping Kai, not because of Phoenix's yelling, it was because a bright golden light surrounded Phoenix. Boris and Voltaire shielded their eyes and Kai had to close his cause his hands were shackled and due too the extreme brightness of the light.

Phoenix felt a warm sensation run through her body. The light somehow managed to free Phoenix from the shackles.

When the light died down, Boris and Voltaire unshielded their eyes and Kai opened his. All three were staring at Phoenix, only she was different. Her blonde hair had turned gold, her piercing blue eyes had turned red which looked crimson in the light and blood red in the shadow and her fingernails were sharper. But the thing that mostly intrigued Voltaire, Kai and Boris were the gold-feathered wings that were wrapped around Phoenix.

She unfurled her wings and looked straight at Voltaire with a deadly glare.

"Who are you?" asked Voltaire too stunned to move.

"I am the legendary gold phoenix of the north, Tranzer," said the winged girl.

She turned and unfastened the shackles around Kai. She then turned back to Voltaire. Boris walked around to where Voltaire stood and cowered behind Voltaire.

"What happened to Phoenix?" Voltaire asked.

"Well it all started the night she died," Tranzer paused.

"What do you mean?" asked Voltaire.

"I was seeking out someone who was worthy to have my power. She saved this boy's life," said Tranzer pointing to Kai, "She died in the process. Her heart was pure even with all the things that had happened to her. I was the one that resurrected her."

How?" asked Voltaire.

"I used her body to pull the metal out of herself, then I healed her. I resurrected her and made her stand up before allowing her to open her eyes. When she did she dropped the bloody metal that had pierced her. Then she gave that speech and walked out of Balkov Abbey," said Tranzer. She took a breath and continued.

"Before she died she had a different name, but I stripped her of that name, that title and gave her a new name. I gave her the name Phoenix. I also became her bitbeast. I am the human form of that bitbeast and believe me my power is real."

Voltaire finally was able to move. He and Boris made a run for the door. However Tranzer blocked their escape by throwing a fireball that she created in her hands at the door.

"You will not be going anywhere," said Tranzer.

Kai stood behind Tranzer. He felt her power, her energy that she was giving off. He felt scared yet he felt that he could trust her. The fire from the doorway quickly spread around the room.

"Kai the window is the only way out," said Tranzer. Kai didn't need telling twice. He ran at the window, smashed the glass and went sailing out. Tranzer quickly followed. She grabbed hold of Kai in mid-air, pulled him close to her and wrapped her wings around him. She was weakening due to the blood loss and so she didn't have the strength to fly. They hit the water. Tranzer's wings took the full impact of the water. She hoped Kai was still conscious. Tranzer's features faded away and left an unconscious Phoenix in her place.

**Royalphoenix:** Please read and review, and tell me what your favourite chapter is. Thanks luv Phoenix.


	13. Secrets Revealed

**Royalphoenix:** hey ppls here is another instalment of Demonic Angels.

Phoenix felt something soft and warm against her back. She was lying in a bed. She heard people talking. She could just make out the voices of her team, but there were also male voices trying o persuade someone to talk. She opened her eyes. She found out that she was in a hospital. The 3 girls noticed that he was awake.

"Hey Phoenix how do you feel?" asked Mirra while Ash put Phoenix's beyblade on the bedside table.

"Go get Tala, I'm not talking to you 3," said Phoenix coldly. The 3 girls left. The male voices that she heard were those of the Bladebreaker. They were trying to get Kai, who was in a sperate bed next to her, to talk. Tala came in a few minutes later.

"I want to talk to him alone," said Phoenix. The Bladebreakers decided to get something to eat leaving Kai in the room.

"But…," Tori started.

"Fuck off," yelled Phoenix. The 3 girls looked hurt. They left. Tala closed the curtain around Phoenix's bed. Tala hugged his sister who had started to cry.

"I thought I had lost you," said Tala, "What happened?"

"All I can remember is Voltaire and Boris torturing me and Kai. Then everything went black. Before I knew it I woke up here," said Phoenix, "What happened, who won the tournament?"

"The match wasn't counted. They couldn't decide who deserved to win so they made both teams champions," said Tala, "You scared the hell out of me when you disappeared."

"We have just found each other I am not going anywhere. Voltaire tried to make me join Biovolt but I refused. He backhanded me because I didn't join," said Phoenix, "Did you see who took us?"

"Yeah, the team Inferno Whiplash took you," said Tala, "You need your rest, you look tired," Tala kissed Phoenix's forehead, "I'm not leaving your side."

On the other side of the curtain, Kai felt jealous towards Tala. He had feelings for Phoenix. A nurse came in and pushed the curtain back to where it was to find Phoenix had woken up. The nurse done a check up on both Phoenix and Kai then left leaving the 3 teens in the room. Tala sat down.

"Do you know what happened after the torture, Kai?" asked Phoenix.

"You turned into the human form of your bitbeast. You said that you had another name before you died 5 years ago. We escaped through a window. Your wings took the full impact of the water. I dragged you out of the water. I saw a limo and it had both our teams in it. I fell unconscious and you know the rest," said Kai.

"What! Another name?" asked Phoenix, "You would know it Tala, what was my name 5 years ago?"

"It was Chi, but Phoenix suits you better," replied Tala. Just then the Bladebreaker and the Demonic Angels entered the room.

"How is she?" Ash asked Tala.

"Fine," Tala replied. Everyone got a chair before Tori or Tyson could move. Tyson sat on the last remaining chair and sat Tori on his lap. Phoenix and Kai looked at the two, then at each other and then back at the two. They also noticed that Mirra and Max were sitting close holding hands; and Ash and Ray were sitting close. Ash had her head on Ray's shoulder.

"Have we missed something here?" asked Phoenix.

"We hooked up with the Bladebreakers after the tournament," said Mirra. Phoenix didn't say anything, she was too tired to. The nurse came in and told everyone to leave for the night. Tala said that he wasn't leaving.

"Hey nurse do you have any sleeping tablets I haven't been sleeping to well?" asked Phoenix.

"Yes I'll go get them and please call me Rebecca," said the nurse as she went and go the tablets. Phoenix took then and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kai and Phoenix were allowed to go home a week later. Tala had stayed by Phoenix's side throughout the week at the hospital. Phoenix had been given a bottle of sleeping tablets.

**Royalphoenix:** Read and Review please.


	14. The Conflict

**Royalphoenix:** Hey everyone. This is another one of my favourite chapters. Please enjoy.

"That's it we're going after Voltaire and Boris ourselves," said Tori to Mirra and Ash late one night when the assumed Phoenix was asleep. The 3 girls went for a walk. Phoenix followed them. The Inferno Whiplash team were also walking around. Tori spotted them.

"Take us to Voltaire," said Tori angrily.

"Very well follow us," said the Inferno Whiplash's leader Raychel. Phoenix followed them to a building. The Inferno Whiplash team walked away. The bitbeasts of the 3 girls helped out. Just like what happened to Phoenix when she was kidnapped, 3 bright lights surrounded the girls. Tori was surrounded by a silver light, Mirra was surrounded by a white light and Ash disappeared as a black light surrounded her. When the lights died down the human forms of the 3 girl's bitbeasts were standing there. Tori had silver hair, silvery-blue eyes, claw-like nails and silver dragon wings. Mirra had white hair, blue eyes, a shield on her left arm and could jump high. Ash had midnight black hair, yellow eyes, sharp teeth like a tiger and she could run fast. They walked into the building. Phoenix kept following them but stayed in the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Voltaire.

"I am the legendary silver dragon of the south, Delta," said Tori, "In human form."

"I'm the legendary white turtle of the West, Oculist. In human form," said Mirra.

"And I am Tigon, the legendary black tiger of the East. Also in human form," said Ash.

"You hurt our leader and you will pay," the 3 girls said together.

"And who is your leader?" asked Voltaire.

"I am," said Phoenix as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes," replied Phoenix. The same golden light surrounded her like last time. Blonde hair turned to gold hair, blue eyes turned to blood red/crimson, shaper fingernails and gold feathered phoenix wings, "Or did you forget about me. I know what happened last time when I transformed. Kai and Tranzer told me and I said that I wanted in so she hasn't blocked my mind. How did you escape last time?"

"Boris and I ran through the fire near the doorway. You little Bitch, you burnt us back then," said Voltaire.

Tranzer walked in front of her friends/team.

"Well we are here to kill you and I don't have to worry about anyone getting hurt. My friends can take care of themselves," said Tranzer. Boris came into the room to see who Voltaire was talking to. He turned to walk out only to find a wall of fire had trapped him in the room. Voltaire clapped his hands and about 20 goons dressed in black came.

"Ok Oculist and Tigon you 2 take the guards. Delta you take on Boris and I'll take Voltaire on," said Tranzer as she gave Voltaire a deadly glare.

Oculist drenched any guards that came near her and Tigon with her water powers. Tigon then electrocuted the soaking wet guards with her electric powers.

Delta was in hand-to-hand combat with Boris. Boris managed to hit Delta in the arm.

"You Bogan," yelled Delta. She flapped her wings and used her wind/air powers to create a gust which sent Boris flying into some creates that were on the other side of the room.

Tranzer was hurling fireballs at Voltaire while flying and dodging the objects that Voltaire threw at her. This went on for 10 minutes before Voltaire managed to hide.

"Get your arse out here where I can see you," yelled Tranzer. Voltaire showed himself. Tranzer was about to attack when she saw the gun in Voltaire's hands. It was pointing at Tranzer's heart. He pulled the trigger. She tried to dodge it but it still pierced her.

Sirens could be heard outside the building.

Tranzer, Delta, Tigon and Oculist's features faded from the 4 girls. Mirra, Ash and Tori ran to help their wounded friend. The police came into the room. Voltaire and Boris tried to escape but were unsuccessful. They were handcuffed and sent to jail. Phoenix was rushed off to the hospital. Tala and the Bladebreakers all rushed to the hospital.

"Where is she?" asked Kai.

"In surgery," replied Ash. All 3 girls were crying for their friend.

**Royalphoenix:** read and review.


	15. Death and Rebirth

**Royalphoenix:** Hey ppls. Here is another chapter.

In theatre the doctors had found the bullet and had just finished stitching her up when the IV showed that Phoenix's heart wasn't beating. They done everything they could to try make her heart beat again. One of the doctors was just about to go and tell the 3 girls the dreadful news that Phoenix was dead when all of a sudden Phoenix levitated off the operating table and into mid-air. A golden light surrounded her. Tranzer was healing her. She floated back down to the table and the IV started beeping as Phoenix's heart started beating again. She was wheeled out into a private room.

"The surgery went well but after we stitched her up it seemed that she lost hope in living. She actually died on us but as soon as I was about to come and tell you she levitated off the operating table and a gold light surrounded her. Next thing we knew she was alive and there was no trace of her ever being shot or stitched up. We will do some tests on her to find out what that gold light was," said a doctor to the group of teenagers, "she is in a private room if you would like to see her." The doctor told them what room she was in and they all went to see Phoenix.

"Tranzer healed her," cried Mirra, Ash and Tori to the Bladebreakers and Tala

They walked into the room to find Phoenix staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Phoenix," said Mirra. Phoenix kept staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. For telling you not to worry about me. Also I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off the last time I was in the hospital," said Phoenix.

"That's ok. We know you didn't mean it," said Ash. Phoenix moved her head and looked at her friends.

"Who call the police?" asked Phoenix.

"We don't know," replied Tori. Phoenix was let 2 weeks later after the doctors had done tests on her only to find nothing about the gold light that had surrounded Phoenix.

**Royalphoenix:** Sorry that this chapter is short. Anyways read and review. Thanks.


	16. Phoenix's Love Life

**Royalphoenix:** Hey here is the last chapter. This is my 2nd favourite chapter. Enjoy.

The 4 girls and Tala were invited to party at Tyson's place with the Bladebreakers for putting Voltaire and Boris in jail.

Phoenix watched the other 3 girls have fun with their boyfriends. She turned and walked out of Tyson's house. She headed towards the beach, unaware that someone was following her. Phoenix sat down on the sand and watched the ocean.

"I take it that you don't like parties either," said a voice behind her. The person came and sat down next to Phoenix.

"You got that right Kai," said Phoenix. She put her hands behind her head and laid down on the sand.

"Our teams are getting along well," said Kai.

"Yes and I'm happy for them," said Phoenix.

"So what is going on between you and Tala?" asked Kai.

"Nothing," replied Phoenix

"Well it doesn't seem like nothing. So spill it what's going on?" Kai demanded.

"Tala is my brother. And to answer your next question before you even say it, yes I do like someone," said Phoenix. Kai got up and sat on Phoenix's stomach.

"Who is it?" asked Kai.

"You're not going to let me go until I tell you, are you?" asked Phoenix.

"That's exactly why I'm sitting on you for. Now who is it?" asked Kai.

"I don't if I should tell. I mean this person might not return the same feelings that I have for them," said Phoenix.

"Tell me," demanded Kai.

"Fine. It's a guy that I saved years ago," said Phoenix.

"Who is this guy? I need more information than just 'a guy you saved'" said Kai. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"You're the one that I like. And people say blondes are dumb, but if you ask me I think bluenettes are dumber," said Phoenix.

"Shut up," said Kai.

"Make me," Phoenix retorted. Kai leaned down and captured Phoenix's lips in a passionate kiss. Kai then got of Phoenix, sat down beside her again and they both watched the ocean until Tala came looking for them.

"Oh, hey Tala," said Phoenix as she looked up at her brother.

"We have been looking everywhere for you 2. We thought that you had been kidnapped or something. I want you close by so that I can keep an eyes on you Phoenix," said Tala. Phoenix and Kai got up of the sand.

"Bloody overprotective brother," said Phoenix in a quiet voice so that only Kai could hear it. Kai smirked. The 3 teens walked back to Tyson's place. However Phoenix and Kai headed up onto the roof to watch the sunset. Kai wrapped his arms around Phoenix and she placed her head on his chest.

"You may be Demonic but you're still my Angel," said Kai. Phoenix smiled and kissed Kai. They went back to watching the sunset. After a while Phoenix drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep while still in Kai's arms.

**The End.**

**Royalphoenix: **read and review and **tell me your favourite chapter from this story. The** 4 main girls in this story are all based on me and my friends from school. They are also authors on Phoenix is based on me. Tori is based on Tori-Kit

, Ash is based on Blue-Jelleeand Mirra is based on NightFire89. These people write great stories. So check them out if you like Cardcaptors, Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing.

Also please tell me if you want the sequel '**DEMONIC ANGELS 2- OUT** **TO** **KILL**'. Please I really want to know if you want to continue reading Demonic Angels. Thanks luv Phoenix.


	17. Author's Notes

**Royalphoenix:** Hey everyone. Sorry about the last chapter being a bit cheesy and all but hey I had the ending all sorted out and I had to have something that led to the end. Anyways I liked it.

I would just like to take a couple of minutes to thank the following people:

**DarknessAngel13-**Thankyou for being the first reviewer to Demonic Angels.

**Tori-Kit****-**Thankyou for the constant 'Awesome' comments. You're awesome too woman, oh and your story is as well. You should write more stories. If not I'll keep bugging you to. You described Boris and Voltaire so well too. Thanks for reviewing.

**Blue-Jellee****-** yeah I know I made a typo but doesn't everyone sometimes. I've made heaps more typos on Assassin In The Abbey so yeah. Thanks for reviewing. Your stories are cool.

**Song Of A Fallen Angel****-** Thank you for reviewing and thanks about the comment of how the story was going to be good. I hope you will read and review the next Demonic Angels story.

**Rising Pheonix****-** OMG that review about us having great minds that really cracked me up. Sorry if I kinda disappointed you if you thought Tala was an old boyfriend or something but I'm glad that you want the sequel. Thanks for reviewing.

**Kyogue****-** To answer the question you asked earlier in the review for chapter 13, I don't know if it is normal or not. Thanks for reviewing thought and I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I hope you will continue to read and review once I've put the next Demonic Angels story up.

**NightFire89****-** I'm glad you like how the story finished. Thanks for reviewing. Update your story; please, I was really getting into it as well.

**native-kitten****-** I agree with that comment about 'more the merrier'. Thanks for reviewing.

**furubaluva4ever****-**What do you mean 'the twist was OK' I thought it was good. Thanks for the comment about the names not being that bad. I really appreciate that. Thanks for reviewing.

You people have made me really happy. Anyways I was only hoping to get about 40 reviews but over 50 thank you.

And to all the lazy people out there who have read and hasn't bothered to review well thank you at least you read the story (I hope you did anyways).

Also to all the people would read and possible review in the future thankyou.

I hope that everyone who has read this story will go on to read Demonic Angels 2-Out To Kill. Here is a hint: something will be completed in the next story or so the group hopes. What is it? Hm, I'm not going to tell, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself, hehehe.

Anyways Thankyou for putting up with my story and me and I hope to see you all next time.

This is royalphoenix signing out.


End file.
